Blood Brethren Defined Angels Of Assumption
by MasterThiefWolf
Summary: One day after the Horus Heresy, an Imperial Guard group stationed on the outskirts of Terra unearth a blood angel from blue dust near their base. Terror, Fear, and confusion fill the guardsmen as they relay the message to their commissar. In the end they would have never guessed they found the Blood Raven's Primarch but it will be a long while till the primarch is healed.
1. Awakening

A dark dim room was full of only a dying light source. Imperial Guards marched along both of the walls inside the room. Their dark grey suits had three metal chains sprouting from a black leather belt around their waist and attached on their left shoulder plate. The form of the soldiers casted across the walls as they marched. "Commissar!" The guard leading the platoon shirked barging into the office. His heart beat shuddered in his chest as everything recently found spun madly in his 'part imagining he was dreaming mind.'

The commissar sat at her desk. She looked up to her panicked lieutenant, his gas mask was madly ripped form his face so he could clearly talk. "We…we found a space marine, ….blood angel." The lieutenant struggled sucking in breath in between blurting out words. The man's face was confused and verging on the edge of anxiety. He gasped out and inhaled again before starting to speak. "He's badly damaged. We found him buried underneath strange, colored, blue dust. Come…I'll show you!" The lieutenant spun around and hurried to the door before even the commissar rose from her chair.

"Where did you find the Adeptus Astarte?" She asked her voice unflawed unlike the lieutenant's. The imperial guard spun back around to face his commander. "A ways off the base but its pretty close." The soldier responded in a rushed tone. The commissar got out of her chair in a swift motion and followed him out the door. They headed down the almost unl-lite hallways of the base. Their footwear sounded loudly making thuds on the metal ground. "There wasn't any fighting near our base." The commissar said in a collected mattered. "I know that, its very weird and…the marine is clearly in bad shape." The Lieutenant ran on, he jogged down the halls increasing the thudding sound, the commissar followed in a hurried walk but didn't bother to jog. They passed by metal walls and rooms the echoing thuds sounding across the floor to the other halls of the base.

The commissar wracked her mind of how this could be. She wasn't happy about her lieutenant acting so freaked. He was normally a calm man. She felt a little bit worried about what this could mean….covered in some sort of blue dust. She never had seen anything like that before….chaos maybe. Hm…but none of the Blood angels had fallen to chaos before. The lieutenant had said he was in bad shape, maybe attacked by chaos. Nonetheless, this was very weird.

They arrived outside the base and started down the high, orange, sand, dunes that made a ring around the base. Katora huffed, the platoon followed behind the commissar clearly knowing their place. The commissar's green suit was almost a complete replica of the imperial guards' suit aside from hers being a different color and having a red cape and fancy tall collar. The commissar picked up her pace wanting to get to see this at this point. The lieutenant picked up to a run when he noticed the commissar jogging up to him. Whatever this really was, it deeply bothered the lieutenant. Sand and dust flew up into the air at every move.

The lieutenant tripped and fell down over a sand dune. Katora jogged down it, the Lieutenant was already getting back up and brushing off his sand coated uniform. "Uh." He huffed and started running back into place. "It this bad?" Katora called to him. The Lieutenant seemed to wait a few passing moments before answering. "You won't believe the marine is still alive…." He breathed out lightly. Terror struck her at that thought. How bad was this going to be. She'd seen some pretty nasty things, but she couldn't cancel her sudden fear that started raising of what this could be.

"Just, um I…don't know…" The lieutenant breathed. He casted a glance back at her with a raised eyebrow. "The dust isn't toxic, so no need for the mask." He added as he slowed down to a large heap. Katora stepped forward in front of the soldier. Red armor shined all over the heap some remained on the adeptus astarte. Shards of white stuck out of the armor relieving possible bones. "Emperor…." Katora muttered and slowly paced towards the large space marine laying in a nest of blue dust and a lake of red blood.

Parts of muscle could be made out shredded and twisted in a way that formed an odd loop around points of the exposed bones. She looked over the marine's face which was completely bare of any helmet. The marine's eyes were close so he must not be awake. She dared to pace closer to get a better idea of what this was. She saw the Blood Angel emblem on a part of the shoulder pad, shining beautifully untouched and unmarked amongst the blue dust and other random parts of armor. The space marine's long black hair was stained with blood and plastered to the remaining collar bone part of the chest plate which was also a red in color. Like the colors of a raven's feather, his hair reflected and shined back blues and purples in its depth of black.

"Commissar?" The Lieutenant asked shyly, she had been staring for a little bit now. "Move him back to the base." The commissar ordered staring just a little bit longer and then spun around to give a nod to the lieutenant. The platoon of soldiers got to work immediately, taking an order from their commissar very seriously. Katora stormed back to the base with the Lieutenant after demanding that him come with her to figure this out.

The platoon of soldiers were left alone to wonder how they were going to move the marine. They paced around circling him at first unsure of how to carry out the action. One of the soldiers caught the sudden gasp of the marine's breath. He tilted his head in wonder at the odd gesture.

The platoon of soldiers closed in around the marine and slid their hands each underneath him on one side. They lifted him up in one motion stumbling slightly on the right side as they weren't prepared for the amount of weight. "Forward." One of the sergeants ordered. The Platoon moved forward with more of the members pitching in to bare the load. Some of the others grabbed scraps of the armor and a lucky few found the marine's bolter, a little ways from where the marine had been.

It too, was a heavy burden for the first few that lifted it up. More soldiers went to their aid, it was clearly needed. The main platoon carrying the marine marched on forward heading back in the direction of the base. Amazed not a drip of blood, bled out of the marine unto them. After all that lake of blood the marine had been in was large and worrying. The sergeant blinked his eyes and cleared his mind of thinking to heavily on that sort of thing.

He didn't even know how the commissar planned to deal with the marine. They didn't ever treat marines before and half the men were afraid of them. Not to mention who knew what side the marine had fought on. Even with being a Blood Angel, that blue dust he had been covered in was very strange. The men moved along with the loads up the sand dunes careful of their footing for the fact of it being greatly dangerous if a few were to slip. "Almost there, men. Keep it up." The sergeant called out loud and clear proudly watching over the work that they were achieving. The soldiers slowly paused into a halt at the base doors. The doors opened for them and other, eager, imperial guards peered out of the base at the marine. "Wow, a blood angel." Could be heard being muttered and discussed among the small crowd that stayed to the side of the walls, making sure there was room for them to get by.

The serge guided his men into the base and down the long hall he sent a runner to ask where the commissar wanted him. The runner quietly entered the Commissar's office. She and the lieutenant were discussing where the marine could have come from and the chances of what he was. "Excuse, me." The runner asked trying to talk to the commissar. Katora turned, her blonde and red ponytail flipped around. She looked at the runner not calling on him to talk but waited for him to start on his own.

"Where do you want the space marine?" He asked and fidgeted under the commissar's careful eye. She was quiet in thought and watched the runner. "Forge something big enough to place him on and make sure it is somewhat appropriate for his condition." She stated placing a single finger up to her face in thought still. "Room 55k." She added after a bit of pause. "Yes, Commissar." The runner responded and quickly hurried back to the awaiting sergeant. "Room 55k, and she said to make something for he to be place on, appropriate for his condition." The runner relayed the information. The sergeant nodded he understood loud and clear.

"Come on, forward." The sergeant started off maneuvering down the halls of the base. Imperial guards that were wandering around either on patrol or off, stopped to catch sight of the marine. Some were amazed to get to see one, looking up to the marine as a fallen hero. Others weren't sure what to think and remained silent beside their friends. A loud, "Halt!" bellowed out from the sergeant as they were just before the room. One of the watching guards came over and unlocked the door for them. He pushed it open and backed out of the way.

They carried the marine inside and remained holding him though at this point it was proving to become a challenge. The sergeant left the room to find someone that could possibly forge something. His men let out an exhausted huff. "How much longer?" One questioned. "No, telling I would say." Another answered shortly after. "Do you feel like you may just drop this guy?" Someone asked. "Yeah, definitely." A soldier responded and a few others just gave a nod or a quiet yes. "Better hope you don't or Serge is going to be mad." A soldier added in. "Probably, not good to drop him either…." The original man that said he felt like he might drop he said. "He's a space marine, I doubt that would even bother him…" He got back. "Hey, better off not pissing, Serge off." The man clarified. "Yeah…" Was the only response that came.

The men sat in quiet for awhile until their sergeant came back. He had other men with him carrying some large odd looking thing. It was a dark, grey, material. A round circular cushion. They put it in the middle of the room slowly setting it down and kicked it a few times to check its steadiness. "Kay." One of the men said that had put it down and back out of the way.

The men moved forward with the marine and tried to somewhat center him on the cushion before slowly lowering him down onto it. The men backed up with much relief and let out breaths of air. They shook out their stiff muscles and walked around the room waiting on the sergeant for more orders. The sergeant walked around he pointed out some of his soldiers and ordered them to stay and watch him. The rest he called off. The sergeant left the room with the men relieved of duty.

Medics had arrived in and slowly made their way around the cushion to get a look at the marine. They were quiet the whole time not ushering a sound. They moved some of the marine's limbs so the broken and fractured shards of bones had a hope of growing back together correctly. "There's only one heart beat." One of the medics said. "Only one intact then?" Another one questioned him. "No, it seems there is only one." The medic clarified reading it on a device. "Weird, they have three or four I believe." The other argued.

The imperial guards standing around started making faces at each other. That was rather weird to hear the medics bicker. "He is starting to become conscience." A medic said backing off. "He has no blood in him but three drops." Another blurted out. "What!.." A medic yelped panicked at that statement. "We need to get some blood into him." Another said and disappeared out the door to go get some.

"How is he even alive like that, like this?" A medic questioned crossing his arms in disapproval. The guards went straight in fear of what they were hearing. It sounded nasty and the fact of why and how he was alive worried them. The medic that had disappeared came back with a cart full of blood bags. "How much do you think one of these guys will take?" The medic asked driving the cart over to the side of the cushion.

"No idea just get him hooked up." A medic answered him. The medic pulled out a few bags and inserted needles connected into them, in the Marine's left forearm. "Good, that should help a lot." He sounded pleased. The marine grunted in pain and fussed. "He isn't fully conscience but will be soon." The medic added. The marine screamed and started moving. "Hey, hey stay still." A medic ushered to him and placed a hand on his shoulder trying to get him to stop. The marine's breathed was at a high,fast,rate and and he felt boiling to the touch.

The marine clenched down on on his jaws rather hard grounding into his teeth. He tried vigorously to withhold screaming but a scream of pain escaped even with him doing so. "Easy, you're hurt." The medic tried to calm him and ran his hand down the marine's shoulder. He panted heavily his breathing out of control and struggled with his limbs to get some movement. His heart beat raced madly in his chest burning violently on its fast speed.

"Whaa….at..are…you?" The marine huffed, struggling in between breathing roughly and choking to get air. "Medics." He responded to the marine's question. "Medics…?" The marine repeated clearly showing confusion in his tone. "Imperial guards." The medic added hoping to strike the marine's thoughts.

"Imperial guards..?" The marine repeated much the same. The medic was silent at that. Did the marine not understand? Was he disorientated? Damaged? The medic questioned himself. The marine went straight and struggled on the verge of passing out. The medic gripped his shoulder tightly and was beat off by one of the marine's hands. "Uh!" The medic yelled out in pain and drew his arm close to clutch it as burning pain shot up his arm. "Huhhhhh….." The marine groaned and blacked out becoming completely still. The medic rocked with his injuried arm. A few of the medics gave him a look.


	2. The Adeptus Astarte

The commissar stared across the room not looking at her lieutenant. The room had dark orange walls, a single standing wood desk made of dark oak, and large rough metal storage cabinets behind them. "Why…?" She questioned. "I don't have any idea unfortunately, Commander." The lieutenant responded. "You saw where we found him at… that close to the base you'd think we'd have noticed something with all the patrols we run." The lieutenant brought up. "Though he was buried…." He added in self thought. "Watch over the medics for me and inform me when the adeptus astarte wakes." Katora ordered standing over her desk looking over data files she had pulled. They were in light grey metal cases that had a light blue glow beaming off their screens. "Aye." The lieutenant nodded and left the room leaving the commissar alone to her works.

The lieutenant made his way down the hall system deep in thought to himself. He physically and mentally prepared himself for the task ahead though he wasn't sure how much that would help in the end anyway. He still couldn't shake his uneasy breath. He was just going to have to go there and get it over with better sooner than later. He looked down at his silver uniform and signed he was the lieutenant after all. He had to get himself together. He came just before the room a medic was hanging on the wall outside the door with his arm in a tan cast. The cast ran from the wrist to beneath the shoulder. "You alright?" The lieutenant questioned him knowing none of the men had been injured before.

"A little beat up is all." The medic responded and glanced sadly at the floor in a way of defeat. "My arms is fractured…" He mumbled in shame. The medic's white uniform gleamed clean and pure with the same metallic chains running from a tan belt to a white shoulder pad. The lieutenant looked him up and down giving him a worried look. "Go rest, then." The lieutenant ordered and patted the sad medic on his uninjured shoulder. He shamefully moped off. The lieutenant signed that didn't help his own nerves either. He slowly opened the sliding door after entering the access code into a mounted panel beside the door.

"Stop or I …will rid you the grace of seeing me!" The marine loudly yelled at a medic standing just before him. The marine held a small black pistol in hand and aimed it straight centered on the man's face. The marine remained on the cushion. "It isn't even loaded…" The medic stammered but still fussed at the end of the gun. "I will punch it through your…eyes." The marine threatened baring his teeth. Long sharp canines showed they were unusually pointy. "Hey, how did he get a gun?" The lieutenant said moving quickly into the room and speaking harshly in no particular direction. "I…I don't know…" The medic stammered and backed away from the marine retreating to the safety behind the lieutenant.

The lieutenant inhaled and took a few steps forward nearer the marine. "Why are you attacking us, we are trying to help you?" The lieutenant asked. "I don't…know… what you are….who you are….who you serve…" The marine spatted violently. The lieutenant was quiet it seemed like the marine couldn't really move, that was good for safety reasons for the time. "We are imperial guards." The lieutenant answered flatly assuming that was a good enough answer to have him understand. The marine was quiet seeming to think that over briefly.

"I do not know the imperial guards…" The marine answered coolly. He had a very cold regal sounding voice it was rather smooth for what a Imperial guard would expect a marine's voice to sound like. "You don't?" The lieutenant questioned and than thought better of it once the words came out. The marine was again silent seeming to think over what the man said. "No…." The marine groaned. "Leave me." The marine ordered with such a commanding voice the lieutenant felt himself starting to turn around.

"We serve the Emperor…" The lieutenant forced out. "The Emperor….?" The marine repeated. "Then we serve the same… caaa…use." The marine struggled talking and dipped his head choking. The lieutenant watched the marine wondering if he had forgotten what the imperial guard were or if he truly didn't know them. How would that be possible? He looked into the marine's dark brown near black eyes, making eye contact for the first time.

"Well, we good then?" The lieutenant inquired. "No…. leave me." The marine answered back. "We are only treating you….the care is required." The lieutenant explained. "I do not want it." The marine growled back and dropped the pistol on the ground. It bounced to the corners of the room making a lot of noise. "Leave me." The marine repeated softer and groaned in pain. "We aren't trying to hurt you, only help you, let us…" The Lieutenant continued on trying to strike reason with the large marine before him.

He almost wanted to hold his tongue and say nothing in silence but that wouldn't do. He had to get the marine to be on friendly terms with them or this could end very badly for a lot of the men. Seeing the marine wasn't afraid to beat them if it came down to it.

"You are…hurting me." The marine said lightly, clearly showing he was frustrated and upset. "Um…." The lieutenant mumbled surprised by the marine acting this way. "Stop it and ….leaveeee." The marine whined and growled at the end.

The medic that was hiding behind the Lieutenant trembled slightly and backed away to the door gazing a glance back to the lieutenant. The lieutenant didn't know what to do and pushing the marine would most likely end bad. He was shocked by the whole experience. He took a few steps back watching the marine his breath this whole time remaining on edge. He didn't have a hope to calm down. It just wasn't going to happen.

He backed up and went to the door. "All of you with me, immediately." The lieutenant ordered over his shoulder. His eyes scanned over each and every one of the medics dressed in white. "What will you have us do?" The one behind him questioned. "You're all free for the time being… be ready if I call on any of you." The lieutenant said and nodded them to leave. He turned to the direction of the door he could hear the marine growl and huff in pain as he left.

The lieutenant went back to the commissar remembering she had ordered him to tell her when the space marine woke. "He's awake. We have a problem….he doesn't want to be treated. He injured one of the medics already and had another at gun point." The lieutenant tried to relay and sound somewhat in a calm manner doing so. He blinked feeling the stress getting to his head. God and he really just gave his commissar a report like that.

"How did he get a hold of a gun?" The commissar questioned from behind her desk she turned around to face him. "I…don't know…" The lieutenant answered. "He doesn't have it anymore. We need your help. The space marine also seems to not know what imperial guards are. I don't know if its a memory lapse or what…" The lieutenant trailed. Reiss looked to his commander with a face of discretion. "Kay." The commissar said and moved from behind her desk to standing just before the marine.

The lieutenant started out the door with the commissar following. "He seem to known what the Emperor was. I had said we fought for him and he said we fight for the same cause than." Reiss furthered explained brushing his gloved hands together. His black gloves were rather brittle after numerous times of use. "Hm." Katora sounded at that. They moved down the hall in a rush to get to the room.


	3. Primarch

Katora paused, just before the door. She wasn't sure how this was going to go, and ran over a few things in her head. See what she could to do get the adeptus astarte to let them treat him. After all there wasn't much hope winning in power against one if he wouldn't let them, even with a base full of guardsmen. Katora looked down at the monitor and clicked in a 26 digit-code on its glowing screen. The door slid open and she hesitantly walked in with her lieutenant cautiously following a foot behind. "I said I do not want help….Leave me…" The space marine spoke as soon as she stepped in showing clearly his anger at that. All the space marine's broken parts of armor had been removed and locked away in one the Tyfen's guards vault storage.

The marine was in material apparel and had been somewhat cleaned up from the crusted blood that had been on his torn flesh. His black hair gleamed much more brightly, still reflecting like that of a raven's feather. The commissar took a few more steps and halted. The walls were bare, grey and the floors a flat stone. She watched the adeptus astarte cautiously. "Why not? Why do you refuse?" She asked her eyes searched his. The space marine knew instantly she was a commander of some sort after hearing her authoritative tone. He thought on that.

So, they were more on the same page than speaking with just a soldier. He respected that fact a bit better. "I do not want….. help, you are only hurting me…" The marine groaned and kept his eyes on the commissar even though his vision was only a blank, black. His voice was straight and rasped with tones of anger. He could tell exactly where she was. He felt her and the lieutenant's presence. The marine seemed to think something over to himself. "Leave me…" The space marine groaned and jerked in pain at an awful, burning hole in his chest. He sat pained and hunched on the grey cushion. He huffed.

"What happened to you? You fought on the emperor's side?" Katora asked scanning her dark, green eyes watchfully over the large adeptus astarte. He was definitely a sight to see aside from his mangled injuries, he had a look that was very out of this world. He was space marine structurally strong and built. His eyes were harsh and wise but his posture was bordering on the edge of wanting to kill someone. The coloring of his almost black eyes was terrifying in a way….haunting. The odd reflection to his hair also added to the odd factor. The lieutenant stayed quiet, letting the commissar handle this knowing it was in her hands now. "A planet blew up…." The marine responded almost instantly, as if he didn't even need to think on the subject. The ordeal very vivid in his thoughts. He remained still and didn't utter anything else. "Yes…." Was added quietly, a while later. "A planet blew up?" Katora questioned and tilted her head self thinking on the matter.

Her eyes slipped their gaze to the corners of the room. Lacking the focus to watch him at that moment as she thought. She looked back at the adeptus astarte with a confused look. "Where were you?" She uttered in a much more quieter tone. Knowing of no planets that blew up in the battle of terror. She pursed her lips waiting for an answer. "Hyranco….a…planet the Blood Angels were investigating….. I assume if an…." The space marine started to answer but lost breath. He tilted his head and gritted his teeth at the pain. The action bared his shiny,white,long, canines.

His chest would not move to inhale air. The space marine let out a light almost inaudible whine once he drew breath. His muscular chest heaved at the entry of air. He looked back up to the commissar with his head still lowered, catching his breath. The commissar had remained quietly watching the adeptus astarte. She slowly started over towards him.

The commissar slid her hand into the blood cart and grabbed one of the blood bags. The marine watched the ground regaining himself. The commissar stopped just before him at his side. The marine casted his gaze back up to her. He knew what she was carrying by the sound of it swishing back and forth in the bags. The thick liquid swished back and forth slowly.

Katora's expression didn't change. She lifted the bag up and impaled it on the marine's exposed fangs. The marine gasped at the taste of the blood and calmed back down. All but the base of his long canines were buried in the red liquid. The blood started disappearing from the the bag. The lieutenant stiffened going straight. Struck hot with what just happened and what that meant. "Um, Commissar…whhhaa…what." The lieutenant was struggling with his thoughts. He stared very confused. "This help?…" Katora asked lightly holding the bag in place, she was facing away from the lieutenant and only paid attention to the adeptus astarte at that moment. Her face had a softened demeanor. The space marine gave the commissar a curious look. "Yes…" The space marine uttered.

"What are you imperial guards?…." The space marine asked almost in a whisper. The commissar looked the marine over trying to understand exactly what he meant. "We are a military, human group forged to serve the emperor." Katora answered, hoping that made enough sense. The marine groaned and watched them both. The lieutenant still remained frozen in place. "Ummm…." The lieutenant sounded expressing his confusion. His eyebrows were raised and he kept giving his commissar a look of further worry.

"It's alright." The commissar muttered back to the lieutenant not even sparing the man a glance. The lieutenant still stood in silent horror. That couldn't be normal. They all remained quiet. "Did you find the others?…." The marine uttered, the blood bag was almost completely empty of the red liquid. The commissar slid the empty bag out from his fangs and replaced it with another bag full of the red content.

"No…, do you know about the attack on terror? The Horus Heresy?" Katora asked calmly watching the marine's features. She conveyed question in her voice. The marine's dark eyes reflected no emotion. "Horus Heressssy…" The marine whined, stammering to make the question. "You don't know…?" The commissar asked calmly searching over the marine trying to understand where he was coming from, yet again. "No,….Whhaa happened?" The space marine groaned in response unable to conceal the pain from his voice, his eyes narrowed into a dark look. A heresy couldn't have been anything good. "Horus started a rebellion, a heresy if you would. He was corrupted by the Chaos Gods leading other loyal legions to fall in his footsteps. Horus came to the capital city on terra and started war against the emperor. Some of the legions still loyal to the emperor were there to assist, including your chapter."

"Chapter?" The marine uttered. He had never heard that before. The term caught his attention. "The legions are now known as chapters." Katora explained and resumed her story. Her expression shifted. "Sanguinius, the Blood Angel Primarch, fought Horus. In the end, Horus killed Sanguinius." The commissar explained. The space marine was dead silent. Struck almost by the fact. "Brother….." The marine mumbled quietly. He tightened his one fist and growled. His eyes narrowed in anger.

He tightened his fist far past the point of causing pain. Horus…..how could he? The pain burned and melted into his flesh. The marine let out pained breaths and huffed, remaining gazing down at his tightened fist. Tears boiled in the corners of his eyes. Sanguinius, ….was dead? Aaanndd all because of Horus…? The frustration, anger, and sadness coiled through him heating his blood.

The thought of Horus sickened him now. He went against his father and killed his brother. Sanguinius…. was really dead? He would kill him! Horus! The commissar had been quiet watching the marine's actions. It bothered him. He had also muttered the word, brother. That made her interested and hinted at what she had thought before.

The commissar considered the fact this adeptus astarte was very different, and by his actions and behavior, it made her curious. Was he a primarch? He seemed to be of higher authority and have knowledge and power behind him. The thought had come to her before just by his odd appearance. "You're a primarch…?" The commissar uttered watching the adeptus astarte, she let the question clearly be heard in her voice. She replaced the blood bag again and tossed the two empty ones to the stone floor a few feet away from her. Her eyes lowered as she unsurely waited for an answer. "Yes, though I served unnddeeer…." The marine choked the pain restricting his speech and the taste of blood making him gasp yet again.

"My brother…." The marine finished. The commissar watched quietly and took a good look at his odd, reflecting, black, hair. She watched its blue and purple shine. The commissar thought it over quietly to herself. It was like that of a raven's feather. The thought kept rising in her mind whenever she looked at it. "You are the Blood Raven Primarch, aren't you?" Katora asked piecing the things to together. She still wasn't a hundred percent sure. The primarch took his time to answer struggling a little. "Yes, though I had refused to be a primarch to a legion before." The primarch answered. "Now, that Sanguinius is dead…..I will take up my roll as the Blood Raven's Primarch." The primarch spoke grimly. Without his brother…. His eyes lowered but held a look of wisdom. "Damn Horus…." The primarch muttered silently.

"The Emperor killed Horus but was so badly injured, he now is refined to the golden throne." Katora explained. "The golden throne..?" The primarch uttered in an angered tone. His father beaten by Horus? Bond to a chair? "Um…." The lieutenant sounded still in confusion, and mostly being annoyed by the both of them. Not really even getting a glance. Katora looked back over at Reiss. "You can leave, if you want to." The commissar told the lieutenant and watched him remain mostly quiet. He watched his commander, she seemed to have everything basically under control.

He was still not sure that he should leave or that he wanted to. The primarch silently thought to himself. {Father….} He called to the Emperor letting his mind drift to where the Emperor was. His vision remained black. {Rest easy my son,….I am alive.} The emperor's voice filled the primarch consciousness. His vision filled with the picture of the Emperor mounted on a large, golden, throne, unmoving and bond to it. Some parts of his body changed with odd mechanics, metals, and cords where what should have been normal flesh or cloth. The primarch was further angered.

{You must heal, fight on and know that Sanguinius was avenged.} The emperor's stern,strong voice filled the primarch's mind clearing him of any thought or thing that was happening where he was in the present,physical, world. {Father….} The primarch called to him but everything collapsed from there. Any connection that had been there was severed and nothing stirred. Not a sound or word came to mind. The Primarch gasped, his chest burned, his blood lite fire through out his body. He couldn't bare it. The pain was beyond collapsing. His muscles tightened around his blood.

He felt again the pierce and the hole through his chest. His breathing was unable to catch up. The open wound was a gaping hole in his heart. He couldn't breath or bear any feeling. The world felt to much, how can pain stop him…..after all that he had bared before. The weight felt to great. Pain was no stranger, nor was it a victor to the primarch. He won't let pain beat him, kill him. Not before, not ever…. yet still the fire seemed unbearable and tolling. The primarch felt the first breath leave his chest and wanted to scream in anguish from the pain it stirred from the inside.


	4. Necrons

"Focus on breathing." The commissar's voice filled the primarch's attention. He felt empty almost like noting anymore. All his natural feeling left him the pain stilled all his movement. "Don't bite down, my fingers are in your mouth." The commissar explained watching the primarch. The primarch wasn't going to move he couldn't feel like he could if he wanted to. His breath felt like the shallowness of a dried up lake. He felt like he had no air and the cloudiness of unconsciousness rested heavily over him.

The heat trickled off the primarch the commissar could feel it just being near him. It wasn't necessarily wise to have your hands in a space marine's mouth, definitely not when they aren't wake or conscious enough to process anything. It would be like placing your hands in the jaws of a rottweiler or perhaps a giant shark would be a better example. The primarch hung there, the bottom half of him was submerged in a small pool of water in a attempt to cool him off after overheating. They were in a room similar to that of a hanger, but it didn't serve for that purpose. It held no machinery.

Katora watched the primarch. He hadn't uttered a word or showed much of any sign that he was awake. The only thing that hinted at it was his opened eyes. She watched silently for several minutes. The marine clasped his left hand tightly. She had two fingers propping his mouth open resting on the points of his top canines. Her other hand supported the side of his bottom jaw.

The marine moved slightly. The commissar still watched him wordlessly. "Why are your hands in my…mouth?" The primarch questioned without moving his jaws. "To help you cool down, you overheated. You are still boiling. Breathe through your mouth it helps calms the heart. You're in water so don't freak out." The commissar added. The primarch's harsh breathing hadn't gone down much in the following minutes his temperature was still beyond dangerous. She figured even for a marine.

The primarch stared mostly, his head hung. He didn't really do anything to try and support it or perhaps he couldn't feel it like that. The primarch blinked but didn't move his eyes like he had previously when she had questioned him. The primarch's pupils were very strange appearing. "You can't see can you?" Katora asked in almost a whisper trying to keep the scene calm. "No…." Was breathed out as a response from the marine, though it seemed to take a lot out of him to do that. His head hung a little lower.

"Hey, stay awake." The commissar said and moved her hand along his jaw. The primarch's breathing was starting to drop some. He didn't make any move or gesture. Katora watched him silently he seemed mostly crashed except for his eyes being open, even if they stayed in their still position other then blinking. Blinking was extremely slow and spread out further making her believe the marine wasn't fully with it. She held her hand still on his jaw line as her white watch band lite up a glowing, light blue.

"Proceed." She spoke to it. Its covered, round face slid open revealing a glowing screen. "Commissar, there is a necron attacking our tanks. We are already engaging it, but I think we need your help." A familiar male voice called out from the transmitter. "Deal with it, lieutenant. You should be able to handle just one." The commissar responded back. "This one seems to be giving us hell. We haven't been able to stop it. It's already blown up 15 of are tanks." The lieutenant went on. "Close." The commissar muttered to the device, its covered face slid back over the screen cutting the glowing light. Katora looked back over the primarch his long hair hung over view covering his face now.

He seemed to be coming around, somewhat. The commissar watched him a little bit longer. She removed her fingers carefully from his mouth. "Keep breathing through your mouth. I have to remind my men what a commissar is." The commissar said she moved to the door flipping her red and blonde ponytail over her shoulder. The commissar left and made good sure to lock the door. She put in the lock code on the glowing panel.

The lieutenant threw himself under the side of a tank as the necron's heavy gauss cannon blast sent vaporized guardsmen flying just above him. The loud, sizzling sound of their descent followed by a bellowing boom from the crash, greeted him. The lieutenant took a quick glance out of cover. The necron was no where to be seen. This one just seemed like a monster. Popping up here to disappear there.

The guardsmen wasted most of their precious time trying to locate it and when they did, Bam! The successful searchers would be blasted into the air fried and turned to ash. That is, if the necron didn't hit one of their tanks as well. A terrible explosion of fire would lite another bay of the compound into flames and they would be down yet another tank. The lieutenant ducked back into cover and slowly breathed. He tried to remain quiet and see if he could hear the necron moving.

The silence of the previously exploding bay was incredible. It didn't seem real or possible in a number of ways. The glow of the fires around him emitted large shadows on the ground. The lieutenant looked back to the squad of guardsmen nearest him. They were also hiding in cover. It looked like the tides had turned.

The guardsmen had given up on searching for the lone necron and devised to just wait it out. They would see when it would appear again. For the time, everyone stayed quiet as a mouse and waited. Not one soldier moved a muscle, most of them half holding their breathes. The soldiers were as still as statues their eyes flicked back and forth over the compound. Searching for that little glimpse that would signal the necron's return.

The lieutenant was amazed and surprised this type of stealth didn't seem very common for a necron. He crawled to the edge of the tank and gazed out at ground level. There was a chance maybe he could see the feet of the thing from under the vehicle, that was if it was even on the ground. The lieutenant swallowed hard. He knew just being in this battle was testy. The form of a tall, skeletal creature made its way across the middle rows of the tanks parked across the bay.

Its bone like structure seemed also robotic and of another science. The shape and rendering of the bones or metal was lean, yet some parts were in wide proportion, such as the hollow ribs making up the being's chest. It continued forward in a inanimate stroll. The movement tilted on the edge of the dead or of a robotic nature. It carried in its light, almost un-supporting limbs, the large cannon. It was a huge weapon for the unsorted being.

The size of the gun seeming to large for the beast that carried it. The lieutenant started to feel the effect of a thought, that had been boiling in his unconsciousness. This guy couldn't be normal. What they were dealing with was something far from it. Necron troopers never carried a heavy gauss cannon. He, before now, didn't believe it to be possible.

The glowing, green glint from the necron's still eyes pieced right back into the lieutenant's. The lieutenant threw himself out of cover and rolled. The loud bolt of exploding machinery sounded just where the lieutenant had been. The sparks from the blast hit the pavement just at the Lieutenant's feet. He felt his blood go hot. He rolled and pulled out his gun, releasing shots back into the smoke, where the necron had been.

Loud thuds sounded off, whatever the shots hit, in a pelting rthyme. The lieutenant pulled himself out of the roll and continued on his feet. He held fire as he searched for the position of his guardsman. No other shots, then the lieutenant's had been fired. His eyes searched the smoke filling bay. He backed up to a clearer zone.

Not a sign of the necron. He growled in simple frustration. The lieutenant pulled his cape around him trying to conceal some of his movements. The sky all around him glowed that illuminating, green light of the necron and its deadly weapon. The damaged machinery reflected off the glowing smoke in the sky. Tanks were engulfed in the very same neon, green lights, except theirs was true lights coming for the flames.

The lieutenant continued on the edge of his boots muffling some of his sound that way. Reiss kept his head low and moved along cover of some of the remaining tanks. The bay he was in now, was untouched. There had been no sign of any of his men. They may be sitting tight. He didn't like the quietness of this battle and how long in went with utterly no noise. The light of the flames worked as some spotlights catching movement here and there, but no real sign of anything showed.

Katora walked out into the bay filled of flaming machinery. She was none to pleased of all the destruction. Her eyes scanned over the burning bays. Most the view was covered in inches of thick smoke. The commissar continued forward. She was too well aware of the deathly silence.

She had her gun already in hand and continued through the bays screening over them as she passed. A strange, audible voice creaked out from afar in the neighboring bay. The commissar's eyes cut over to it. The lieutenant wasn't aware of the commissar's presence, yet. He wandered the untouched bays. The necron had a weird tactic whatever game it was that it was playing.

The necron never just flat out attacked them or the tanks, but the thing's attention seemed to shift. It would act like they were its target and then the tanks were. So, what was it really doing here…and alone? The commissar let out several precise shots on the necron's back, once its form came into range. Its focus weighed heavily on something else.

It didn't turn around to face her as she pelted it with a number of ammo. The necron took several large steps forward, never bothering to look. The necron disappeared into the green illuminating smoke. The commissar quickly pursued staying several meters back. She paused from firing to watch what it was doing. The necron strolled further down the sides of the base.

Its eyes aimlessly looked from one side to the other searching for something. Katora opened fire on it again, shooting shots rapidly. The necron's head jerked up in a painful position from the impact. It spun around to finally face her. The commissar was well aware of their healing nature and didn't stop her assault. She charged closer and ducked into cover.

She never let up on her fire. Shots from another direction rang out. Shots started coming from all different directions. The necron thrashed roughly around and jerked back into the coverage of the growing smoke. The commissar jerked around to see the color of her lieutenant's clothing. She growled and pursued after the oddly retreating necron.

Her eyes searched out in anguish when no movement came. It was gone. She gave it one good last scan. Not a sound or movement came as a response. Katora harshly clipped her pistol back into its ornate holster. It had a steampunk quality to its appearance and harsh wasteland function of how it worked.

She went to face the rest of her men and to find the man that summoned her here in the first place. Water dripped on her sleeve. The commissar only took a half glance at the sky before it started to let out. She grumbled and hurried over to her men. "What happened?" She demanded. "I don't know where it came from…" The lieutenant stammered in a quick response.

The sky let out on them. It poured down waves of rain starting to fill the solid flooring with inches of water. The lieutenant cast his eyes around still in search of the necron. He wasn't 100% sure that it was gone. None of the smoke that still filled the compound illuminated its mechanical green light, anymore. That was somewhat of a sign.

Katora glared heavily at the lieutenant after gazing over most the damage and wreckage in the facility. "I'm sorry." The lieutenant bluffed out catching his superiors harsh gaze. "All this damage shouldn't have happened." Katora mumbled out getting a better look at the compound as the rain started washing out some of the smoke. She tightened her grip. "It had to be after the primarch." She said. "What why?" The lieutenant asked closely watching his commissar.

"It wasn't interested in us or the compound." The commissar gave out in a strong response. "But don't necrons just want to take over all of the land and have it under their rule, once more?" The lieutenant asked. "You saw how it behaved. That's clearly not the case this time." The commissar said. "Get some men to go check on the primarch." The commissar ordered and strolled off to deal with the mass destruction of their tanks. "Aye, Commissar." The lieutenant sounded and hurried off to complete the task. The commissar gazed into the fires engulfing the machinery. Its green glow having a hauntingly, evil reminder.


	5. The Golden Warriors

The lieutenant hurried back inside the base. He felt relief at the fade of the green glowing lights behind him. Even though they still burned a picture into his eyes. He felt he could breath. He was truly haunted by it. Reiss ran down the cold metal halls, barely any guardsmen were in the base. Most were helping with the necron. Reiss pasted one. The guardsman's eyes were wide in shock. The lieutenant could tell that his frightened gaze followed him like a cape over his back.

The lieutenant dropped to a jog once he came to the control panel. There was no glow of light. He felt sudden panic. The panel was smashed and ripped out of the wall. Shards of metal protruded from the wall like spikes in the bed of the iron maiden. Cords bent out of the inside layers like dead snakes and cuts of glass were scattered across the floor. The lieutenant raised his gaze, just coming to realize the door was wide open. He looked around the dark empty room, where he was. The water was still and lifeless with no signs of what happened. Reiss turned his head down to the ground. How could this happen? He didn't have time. He went running through the base. The floor felt slipper and slick. The hard crashes of his foot fall sounded like hits to the metal with a slur because of the wetness.

Reiss devoted the rest of his energy to searching the base. He checked all the halls and came to defeat when he found nothing. He paced down the hall huffing. "You, soldier. Have you seen the primarch." Reiss asked attentively, looking to a soldier that had been watching him run about like a chicken without its head. The soldier looked away quickly to act like he hadn't been watching and looked back to him as if not to be disrespectful. The soldier gave a solid, "No." Reiss kneeled down on the floor and thought. What could have happened? He felt the wetness of the floor soak into the cloth on his knees. Did the necron get to him? It didn't feel right…

Reiss saw an open door on the hallway that he didn't notice before. There wasn't much light coming from inside. He walked in. The lieutenant was stopped by a golden arm. A thick blade was at his neck. The curve of the blade not even an inch from contact. A reflection of his neck and worried eyes showed in the metal's depths. "Identify yourself!" Was bellowed out at him. "I am the lieutenant guardsmen." Reiss answered and raised his gaze without moving his head, to look at the blazing glory of a custodes. The solid black room was full with gleaming golden warriors. The lieutenant swallowed feeling intimation weigh on him. They held large staffs and spears. The blades were oversized for their base.

What were custodes doing here? Did that mean the emperor was here?…. No, that didn't seem right…. The custodes shoved the blade away from his throat. "Watch yourself…" The custodes warned. He lowered himself to look at the lieutenant directly on his level. The blade was still very close to Reiss' neck. The lieutenant looked back at him unsurely. "What are you.. doing here?" The lieutenant mouthed out.

"That is none of your concern," The custodes harshly answered. The custodes walked deeper into the room, probably returning to his post. That is when Reiss finally noticed the primarch was here. The custodes were around him. They guarded him gracefully, but their gazes said they were certainly hell hounds. The primarch was laid on a undetermined surface. The only thing he could tell is that it was red.

The primarch was unconscious. His complexion was faded. He was positioned strangely, the custodes didn't want to move him much. The sheen of his black hair was still very eye catching even with him like this. Looking at him was like looking at a wounded angel. It was amazing the Primarchs always kept that regality about them, no matter what state they were in. The Lieutenant was reminded he was an underdog to the Primarch by just being near him. It was as if the very air whispered it.

Three of the custodes stood over the primarch. They seemed only dedicated to surveilling the primarch's condition, while the rest of the force guarded with deathly gazes. The custodian guards seemed very angry. They were extremely tense. Every single one of them. Their stances were hard and strong. Reiss got the feeling that they would just kill him. "Is he okay?" Reiss asked the custodes he had spoken to earlier. "Do not address the primarch so shortly!" the custodes snapped back at the lieutenant. Oh yes, things just got worse. The lieutenant noticed himself backing up to the door. He felt the guard's bloody rage clench over him. The golden warrior gave him a glare of death even with his helmet on. "I need to know." Reiss stated nervousness rising in his throat. Where had all his confidence gone?

"…His condition is not well…. we sent for apothecaries of his legion… I am not sure they can do much for the primarch." The custodes answered with much anger and violence clear in his tone. Was that why they were so angry? Or was it me being here? Would they kill him out of anger? "Thank…you," The Lieutenant said the words suddenly seemed foreign. Reiss took that as a note to leave now. He did. He had to report to the commissar and see if the rest of the compound was back in order from the attack.

Reiss hurried in a jog once he was back in the hallway. The custodes were a terrifying cohort, one such band he never thought he would lay eyes on in real life. He made his way back outside past the lifeless, dark halls with no sign of the commissar. A lot more soldiers were posted outside. Some were pulling away the wreckage of the destroyed vehicles and parts of tanks. It was still raining, but harder now. The power nearing hail. It made it very blurry and difficult to see.

Reiss turned to the guardsmen positioned just outside of the main hanger door. "Where is the commissar?" The lieutenant yelled in the pelting hail. The guardsmen picked up on his nervous flutter. "The commissar went around the base. She may be back inside by now." The guardsmen nearest him answered. The guardsmen beside the other was looking at the ground. A gloomy expression on his face. The lieutenant gave a quick nod, and made his way around the compound. No sign of the commander. He couldn't see any amount of distance in the downfall. He went back inside searching the base once more. He asked guards as he went by. The dark hallways were even darker then the weather outside. Their dim lights didn't serve the purpose very well. No where. How does no one know where the commissar is? The lieutenant thought staring at a cold, metal wall that had the lights' glimmer in it. "Looking for me?" Katora asked. The lieutenant tensed up and jumped to face his commander. He nodded, "Custodes are here they have the primarch." He rambled.

"Custodies?" The commissar questioned. She didn't hide the surprise in her voice or expression. She lowered her eyebrows in thought, "Show me." The lieutenant moved in a more calm matter, leading the commissar. Occasionally, the sound of her cape filled the air as they rounded a corner. They stopped at the door. The commissar had enough since not to barge in at them. The golden armor, red flowing capes, tall helmets, and red plumes made them stand out heavily against the walls of the black room. "I am the commissar of this base." Katora addressed herself to the custodes before entering. She walked in slowly, "How is the primarch?" The main custodes looked at her. Reiss thought he was the main one, since he was the only one speaking to any of them. "His condition is bad. We summoned for the apothecaries of his legion." The custodes restated flatly.

"When did you arrive?" The commissar asked, she gave him a questioning eye. The custodes gave no answer. The commissar looked down thinking. "Very well…" She stated. She turned to her lieutenant, "Inform the men the Blood Ravens will be coming." Reiss gave a slight nod and bustled out. Katora turned to face the custodes. She held a serious expression, but she too, wasn't immune to the greatness surrounding these fanciful warriors. "Did the emperor send you?" The custodes studied her and did not answer. The commissar left. The custodes all looked to the primarch at once.


	6. Hail the Primarch

Several days later, cruisers appeared over head. The Blood Ravens had arrived. The sun was out in full force the beams shined off the cruisers and reflected light into the compound below. The Blood Raven cruisers slowly lowered to the ground. Guards below waited in line to line position. The doors to the cruisers open revealing the powerful space marine soldiers. The cruisers touched the ground with air blasting away from them in their descent.

Green and red visors peered at the guards. Red, black, white, and cream made up different parts of the chapters armor.

The chapter master was in the first cruiser of ten. He raised his hand in the air and called for his soldiers to follow. The atmosphere filled with the loud sound of the marching Blood Ravens. Guards opened the compound gates and backed away for the large army of Blood Ravens. Orange dirt hovered above the ground as the space marines marched into the compound.

The Lieutenant stood in the front of the line taking in the glory of this powerful chapter. Guards couldn't help but stare at the marines. Two golden custodes stood on the sides of the main hanger door. "Only a few of you first." The light crisp voice of the lead custodes stated. The Blood Raven Chapter Master was off taken by the sight of custodes. Though his amazement was not shown.

The custodes turned inside the hanger door with the Blood Raven Chapter following. The custodes had grace in their steps but their anger was clearly shown in their movements. It was harsh, loud, and strong but kept its grace. The Blood Raven soldiers looked around the base and kept eyes on their commander. Guards watched the chapter as they passed different guard's post. Tyfen guards weren't used to dealing with space marines or being near them. They started to wonder if this would became normal.

The Commissar watched as they went by. The custodes didn't look at anyone they passed. They did not care. Bellowing sounds of marching incased the base. The dark halls didn't dim the parade of colorful soldiers that moved down them. The custodes entered the black room. They both split from one another and stopped at their positions on opposite walls. The Blood Raven commander knelt and so did the rest of the chapter at the sight of their primarch. He laid unmoving and unconscious. "At last we are graced with the glory of our Primarch!" The Blood Raven commander bursted passionately. "Hail!" The rest of the few, allowed Blood Raven bursted.

The Blood Ravens had been informed on his finding and all events coming up to that. The Blood Raven commander stood and his chapter followed in foot. "Apothecaries." The commander said as he slowly came up to the primarch. Four apothecaries of the few moved forward in a more rushed manner. The custodes watched the marines with deathly stares. The apothecaries looked him over before even going to touch him.

The commander put the back of his hand to the primarch's throat. He felt his hasty pulse. He looked over the primarch face. His strong expression, closed eyes, and strange, yet capturing black hair. The commander inhaled and lifted his hand away towards his chest. He backed away so the apothecaries had more room, but stayed lingering over them.

The apothecaries were taken back by the lurid extent of the of injuries. Ripped flesh and muscles failed to cover all the bone on his arms. His bones were split and cracked in such fine pieces they didn't appear like they would hold. The apothecaries were aghast to try and touch him. One of them, pulled out their loaded equipment. He cautiously touched the primarch's arm along the fine shards of bone. The apothecary withdraw his hand immediately.

The Blood Raven commander hovered over them heavily. Their primarch was still alive they had to keep him that way. The sound of moving custodes alerted the commander's attention. He looked to the open door way where light beamed in. The commissar stood there. The two custodes had moved up their position. The commissar dolefully looked to the commander. "The primarch has been out for days." She informed without a scent of any emotion in her voice. The commanding Blood Raven looked her over.

Commissar, no doubt. He thought. The custodes returned to their positions swiftly. The apothecary wasn't sure what to try. He looked to the other medics. They were staring at the primarch, pondering… The commissar moved into the room to watch. Slowly, an apothecary moved the primarch's arms to get a more detailed look at the damage of his chest. The other apothecary moved a slender device half the size of a normal human's arm, on the primarch's neck to get some readings. The source made terrible noise.

They weren't sure what to do or try. "His condition is strange." An apothecary quoted. The commissar nodded well aware of that. "Whatever happened to him wasn't normal. We don't know how he is still alive. Though, his condition recently has been concerning." Katora said. She was amused, talking to a space marine apothecary felt so normal for her. The device made a horrible sound that even spooked the apothecaries. It was a sound they never heard before. Strange that didn't have fitting words.

The apothecary hurried and removed the device. Its reading didn't make much since to him. He looked it over anyway trying to decipher it. Another apothecary looked back to the Blood Raven Commander and then back to his primarch. He moved a device that was made to heal injuries on the marines. He knew he had to be careful using it on a primarch. The apothecary lowered the silver heavy machine over his chest. He turned twin dials and inputted its commands into its control board which was rectangle and glossy black. The machine came to life loudly. It radiated a light buzzing hum emitting a yellow light beneath it. Blues lights light on the sides of the device.

The fuzzy light projected over the primarch. The custodes shifted rather loudly clearly not approving of it. The primarch seemed to slightly move. The commissar bite her lip watching. The apothecaries were watching closely. The primarch started to wake rather fast. His eyes opened. He gritted his teeth. Blood came from his closed mouth and pooled at the edges. His hand was around the machine. Loud cracking could be heard. It happened to fast. The machine was broken in half with red and blue cords hanging out of the machine. It was thrown to the floor but hit the wall instead. His aim suffering horribly. The wall cracked and parts of rock crashed onto the floor. Powder dust filled up in the air around the rocks.

The custodes moved over in on the apothecaries. "Out of the way." The lead ordered loudly. The primarch was trying to breath. He struggled heavily. "Primarch!" The Blood Ravens cried in panic. The machine should have helped but it seemed they couldn't use it on the primarch. It did more harm. The Blood Raven commander stayed planted beside his primarch. He wouldn't be leaving his side ever. They went so long without having a primarch.

Katora walked up slowly. The primarch was stilling but he shook his head to fight it. He looked at the Blood Raven commander. The custodes were in the way. The commissar stopped just in front of the custodes blocking her. The primarch couldn't scream he was shutting down. The pain in his chest was death. It had to cause death. You couldn't live from that…but still he tried. He willed it and would not allow himself to stop. The pain was so such he did want it to stop. He still refused to let it. Nothing.

The primarch closed his eyes and tried to regain himself. He was blanking out, physically he could take no more. Uh. No. The custodes moved and looked over him. They could not stop it. The lead custodes growled. Katora walked up to the primarch the custodes didn't stop her. What would be the point. The apothecaries knew based on the example earlier they couldn't use their equipment on him. It killed them to do nothing. This was their primarch. They watched in tragedy.

Katora slowly gripped the primarch's hand. She didn't have any idea of what to do. Her mind went blank. She could hear the primarch's thoughts. She blinked and it stopped. The primarch opened his eyes. "If you wanted to kill me that was a good shot at it." He said to the Blood Raven Commander. The primarch was gasping the entire time. Pain and struggle was clear in the primarch's body language and expressions. "We are sorry. Please forgive us." The Blood Raven Commander bowed to his primarch. "Stay with us….please." The rarity of the word "please" was known but he was incredibly important. He was worth such a plead.

"Katora…" The primarch breathed. The commissar stilled. He knew her name without ever being told it. She looked at him with curiosity. The primarch released her hand. He flattened himself trying to breath. The Blood Raven commander huffed. They almost finished their own primarch. The custodes were so tense. They were watching his condition judging every breath. The primarch was blacking out. He seemed a little more stable than almost dying like before. The commissar debated how much the custodes would let her get involved. She looked them over. They were heavily focused on the primarch. She'd risk it anyway. Katora slid her hand under his jaw. "Hey." She called. The apothecaries didn't seem like they thought trying anything else was a good idea. The Blood Raven Commander checked his pulse. It was all over the place. The custodes leader held his breath at her action.

The primarch looked at her. Katora watched him breathing. He whined painfully and stopped breathing momentarily before gasping a breath. His breathing was slowing his chest was on fire. He knew he was running on nothing but will power. His body only offered immersive amounts of pain. It was to much. He felt like he couldn't be more broken and he truly couldn't.

Moments passed with only the sound of his frantic, deep breathing. His breathing slowed more. He looked to the Blood Raven Commander. The Blood Raven Commander nodded to the primarch. The primarch rested somewhat with the only relief of breathing his pain didn't fade. The apothecaries knew they would have to allow healing to come naturally. It seemed interference would kill him.

The commissar watched him silently. The custodes angrily glared at the apothecaries. There would definitely be hate to them now. The space marines looked away from the custodes. They were in no place to say anything. They were only glad their primarch was still alive. "You can leave and send for some soldiers." The Blood Raven Commander ordered them. The apothecaries looked back at their primarch one more time. He was deeply in pain. They left the room a few custodes trailed after them.

"Are you alright?" The lead custodes asked from his post to the primarch. "I'm…alive." Is all the primarch offered feeling any other statement would be wrong. The primarch tried to move slightly even with all the pain screaming not to. The commissar moved her hand and slowly left the room. "The legion has arrived?" The Primarch asked the Commander. "Yes, we are all here." The Blood Raven answered.

"I want to see them." The primarch said his voice going quiet.

"It shall be done." The commander said. He rose and moved away from the primarch. The golden warriors stood strongly.


	7. If

The Blood Ravens all knelt without a command. "It is truly an honor, primarch." The head of the legion responded. The primarch watched them eagerly he seemed proud with his legion, but his eyes looked tired and exhausted. It was a miracle they even had a primarch.

The Blood Raven legion had presented themselves to the primarch. The legion felt glory and pride. They also were greeted not so greatly with the understanding that their Primarch was in bad condition. He was something precious to them. The Blood Ravens left after meeting their primarch with a new power burning within them. Finally, the Blood Ravens were complete.

The primarch consciously rested awhile watching his legion. His marines rose and left the room. Many marines chose to stay with the primarch. The custodies still held control over the room. They held their positions without compiling to the Blood Ravens.

The primarch huffed he had grown so tired. The impact of almost dying weighing on him. He did want to sleep. He felt he needed to stay in control of his body lest he die in his slumber, but the primarch knew he had to heal.

He allowed himself to go to sleep. The primarch woke the next following morning. He had fallen asleep since the previous morning. The primarch looked around the room. He was glad to not be dead. Pain refused to leave him. He felt so weak. He did not attempt to move.

The custodies nodded their heads to the primarch. He looked across the room. He wanted to get up. He was sick of this pain. One thing he was not was patient about being out of commission. He didn't want to allow himself to be broken like this. It was inneverable he'd push himself no matter what. That was probably the only solid reason he was alive. He tested his right arm. He rose it slow. The flesh tore that was healing and bled. He narrowed his eyes annoyed. He did not care. He flexed his fingers. They did not track very well. The bones were still broken and shatttered. He felt the pain from his movements but continued.

He was relieved he could currently breath somewhat smoothly. He tried his other arm. He barely rose it. The muscles refused to tread against the shattered spikes of bones. He forced it. He grunted lightly at the pain of his tendons being pieced. The primarch stopped and held both his arms in place. He was very angry to be so broken.

The Blood Ravens would not interfere with what ever there Primarch decided to do. They admired his determination. Space Marines stood around the room. There commander was positioned beside the primarch. The custodies quietly watched the primarch. They too were admiring his determination. The following day. The primarch looked around the room. He took the time to survey his marines that accompanied him.

The commissar entered. She had a troubled look. She walked up to the Primarch. "I don't even know if I have the right to ask you..." She paused. Her green eyes scanned over him. Her blood ran hot, but it also felt icy cold. She had the courage to ask but she didn't know, if she could possibly ask him. The commissar looked around the room. She was stubborn and didn't feel like giving up. It was something out of her control. The primarch was the one that had drawn her. They really were something supernatural. The commissar bought her thoughts together. She slowly placed a hand over her heart. "I care for you and can't see not having you in my life... I've fallen for you." The commissar knelt before the Primarch. Her reddish blonde ponytail fell over her shoulder. "It's not such a problem when we both feel this way." The primarch responded. He hadn't been expecting her to come forward but she was a strong woman. She had such confidence to ask. The commissar chuckled softly, "I thought you did." She responded slowly. She looked up at him. "You do not need to kneel before me." She rose. The Primarch watched her. She gave him a small smile. The two paid no attention to the custodies and others that still remained in the room. The primarch offered her his hand. He only slightly moved it seeing raising it was out of question for now. "I gladly accept you." The commissar felt so dizzy. She blinked and it died down. Her heart was racing in her chest, yet the primarch seemed so calm. He was a magnificent being. The primarchs were so regal. They seemed like totally other beings, certainly different from her. She tightly grasped his hand. They were both warriors so it seemed fitting. They both held each other's hand for a moment

The Commissar moved and rested her hand on his jaw line. She made eye contact into his dark eyes that neared black. He was drawing her all this time. This force spoke for him. She thought. She moved and sat down next to him. It started off slow, but they started to kiss. The kiss was broken shortly. The primarch couldn't bare much without air in the condition he was in. Still it was satisfying. Katora put an arm on him to encourage him to lay down so he could catch his breath. She didn't want him going into another one of those fits were he couldn't breath. The weight she applied was of little force to him even in his weak state, but he got the message and abided. The custodies of course were watching but didn't seem too worried about her. After all she had been helping all this time. The primarch breathed slowly but a little flinchy from not receiving enough air before. Katora brushed along his neck tracing it. She did this to also watch his pulse which was agitated from the lack of air. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She admired him. He was so strong. She had seen nothing like it. She looked forward for when he would gain more of his strength back. He was amazing. His legion knew that much as well.


End file.
